Baseline and subsequent mortality information has been collected prospectively since 1980 on greater than 600 "new" renal transplant and greater than 2,000 "new" renal dialysis patients. Using the GCRC CDMAS computer system, we are exploring a variety of hypotheses regarding demographic and treatment influences on dialysis and transplant outcomes.